


Triple rhythm

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Sub Lee Jooheon, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Jooheon was a bit too close to a friend of his that day and his boyfriends, Changkyun and Minhyuk, want to get revenge.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Kudos: 15





	Triple rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkvcid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkvcid/gifts).



> It's a translation I did with google translate, I tried my best to check everything but there might be still some mistakes

Stretched out on the bed, Jooheon thought he was fainting. His limbs were shaking, so much that he could barely hold the sheets. Languorous kisses caught his mouth, muffling his moans due to the wonders that Minhyuk's mouth was doing. This playful tongue which carved a passage along its slit, then returning to linger in this large vein so sensitive made him squirm tirelessly, his moans increasing in intensity. Should he admit that this large hand with long fingers torturing his nipples did not help to calm the excitement, which raised such immense waves in him. He didn't even mean to tease his boyfriends that day(well, maybe a bit). He was just messing around with a friend of his and they apparently didn't like it, wanted to show him who he belonged to.

-Shall we gag him a little more? The taller one offered his thumb buried in the slit in Jooheon's anatomy, denying him seventh heaven. This was the result of a stifled cry from Jooheon, the latter tinged with excitement and frustration. He just wanted to come, was ready to beg for it and do whatever they'd want.

Without another word, the maknae  
introduced his cock into the mouth of the dominated beforehand, without being too soft, however. Which, to be honest, didn't displease the young man. Feeling a seductive mouth tickle all the sensitive areas of his penis and having one sinking heartlessly into his throat made him lose his mind. Jooheon could only stifle soft whines of pleasure when he heard fully the deep and sexy moans of his two lovers. All these sensations twisted his stomach and turned his mind, which explained that Jooheon finally felt the three fingers that Minhyuk had inserted into him when they touched his prostate. Bursts of pleasure spurting all over his body, he couldn't help but moan as he tightened his lips to the base of the younger man's cock. He felt everything at once, his body so overwhelmed yet he felt so good.

"What a slutty mouth," Changkyun growled, sinking unrestrainedly between those insidious lips, swollen and now oozing with pre-cum. The way Minhyuk languidly spread his thighs no longer left any doubt as to his will. And the rapper was more than happy to please. Soon, Jooheon was fully filled, creating intense sensations in him as a result. This sweet pain was driving him mad. Tears were beading around the corner of his eyes, though neither of the other two men seemed to care. They only kept using Jooheon like a toy, his hair being pulled by Changkyun and Minhyuk spreading his thighs open as he fucked him restlessly.

-What do you want, bitch? Growled the visual, focused in his back and forth.

-Y-You two… And oh, his boyfriends loved it when Jooheon begged like a cockslut.

A smile then lit the lips of his dominants as the rapper withdrew from the mouth of his bandmate.

"You're going to take it hard," he declared, sinking without further preparation alongside his older boyfriend. This gesture made Jooheon arch strongly, the latter crying under the intense pain that ran through him. He felt torn from the inside out, but oh my god he loved it. Did he only have a few seconds of adaptation before he felt his two lovers start back and forth at a monstrous pace, the sound of rapid slapping the result of their skin snapping invading the room.

-So tight… You like it, huh? Changkyun growled in excitement; their lover's friction and tightness drove him mad. In a stroke of the pelvis, they did not fail to touch his prostate, making him come instantly, struck by a dazzling orgasm. Despite Jooheon's recent orgasm, that wasn't what stopped his boyfriends, causing him to tremble with hypersensitivity. Despite everything, it was still something he adored without question; which he could not deny. Jooheon let out a slight moan when he felt Minhyuk withdraw; but that was not the case with Changkyun, however.

-Don't worry baby, you'll always feel me. I'm just going to take care of that other pretty butt, the taller one added while letting his hand fall on the said butt. Which, moreover, caused two loud moans.

-You like it dry, don't you Kyun? Minhyuk asked, rubbing his anatomy between the two globes of the flesh of his maknae, making him squirm. The dominant's sudden squirm was against the submissive's prostate, causing him to cry and almost pass out from the overflow of sensations. Jooheon was so oversensitive it hurt, but he wasn't about to complain. It was his job to stay there and satisfy them despite everything; he was their good little toy.

-Please Minhyuk, Changkyun began to stutter somewhat shamefully.

-Since it's so kindly requested, he concludes while sinking into the welcoming buttocks of the oldest who, with pleasure, could not help but roll his hips. disarticulated than the ancients, but no one cared. The sensations were wonderful, intoxicating, so pleasant. Unfortunately, the end of the youngest was felt, under these gentle blows against his prostate as well as these completely luxurious facial expressions displayed by his partners and which did not leave him indifferent.

-I-I'll come! He declared but was stopped his Seventh Heaven again.

-Do you forget to ask now bitch?

-P-Please, l-let me cum like the bitch that I am... Jooheon stammered while squirming. Deliverance reached him just seconds later, hitting him hard and making him cry loudly. He hardly had time to put his mind back in place when he heard:

-On your knees bitch, followed by the withdrawal of the two men. His eyes turning almost naturally to butter, the young man stood up with difficulty, dropping to his knees. No need for explanation as he opened and stuck out his tongue, moaning in anticipation. The expression that each of his dominants displayed during the orgasm while exchanging a kiss as well as the sensation of hot sperm landing on his face got the better of Jooheon who came a third time, shaking and crying. Probably it was the sight and the feeling of his two partners lapping his body before exchanging a last kiss filled with fluids that led the young man to feel another orgasm without actually coming. Exhausted, the three men let themselves fall side by side in an embrace, falling asleep despite the fluids covering them. It was no big deal, they could wash everything the next day.


End file.
